O Último Olhar
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Albus repensa a sua vida enquanto vê seu grande amor estirado na grama, lamenta tudo o que fizera e o quanto as coisas haviam saído de seu controle.


**O Último Olhar**

Uma figura encolhida estava estendida na grama verde de verão, chorando copiosamente com o rosto voltado para o chão. As lágrimas brilhavam ao sol que se punha durante sua queda e, quando atingiam a grama, escorriam por entre as folhas até alcançarem o solo. Era um belo espetáculo, talvez a única coisa bela naquela paisagem de destruição.

Outra figura também se encontrava ali, seus longos cabelos avermelhados balançando ao vento. Ele observava a cena com seus olhos azul-penetrantes sem parecer capaz de esboçar qualquer reação, com duas varinhas apontando em direção à figura que agora erguera a cabeça e olhava para o outro. Os dois não pareciam mais do que rapazes que entravam no mundo adulto, jovens demais para carregar as expressões que se encontravam em seus rostos.

- Albus, - disse a figura estendida no chão. Seus olhos ergueram em direção aos do outro.

- Acabou, Gellert.

Albus olhou ao redor para não ter que encarar os olhos de Gellert. Os dois haviam causado muita destruição durante seu duelo, aquela praça em que ele brincara durante a infância, acompanhado por seu pai, já não existia mais. Albus se perguntou quantas pessoas haviam visto e quantas memórias teriam de ser apagadas para que o segredo dos bruxos fosse mantido.

Olhou em direção ao seu brinquedo favorito: o balanço. Ele era a única coisa que permanecera intacta durante o duelo. Isso porque Albus bloqueara ou recebera todos os feitiços que pareciam ir em direção ao brinquedo, que para ele tanto significara, pois aquele fora o lugar onde ele e o irmão mais novo, Aberforth, tiveram a última conversa com o pai, menos de uma hora antes de chegarem os enviados do Ministério da Magia para prendê-lo.

_- Estou trazendo vocês aqui para que possamos conversar em paz, - falou ele se sentando no chão enquanto os dois meninos se acomodavam nos dois únicos balanços existentes._

_- Pai, é verdade o que a mamãe disse? Você vai ser preso? – Interrompeu Aberforth com os olhos marejados. Pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava, Albus não sentiu raiva do irmão por suas atitudes impulsivas e sua ansiedade mal controlada. Também estava curioso._

_- É verdade. Eu não posso me defender, porque isso seria o mesmo que condenar sua irmã a viver a vida inteira presa dentro de um quarto no hospital. Não queremos isso, não é? _

_- Mas não queremos que você vá para Azkaban também! – Falou Aberforth por entre os soluços, que cresciam a cada palavra do pai._

_- Eu já vivi muito, Aby. Sua irmã é uma criança muito pequena, ela merece conhecer a liberdade. – Falou o pai em um tom definitivo. Nem Aberforth teve coragem de continuar com aquele assunto, - quero conversar com vocês sobre os trouxas. _

_- Os trouxas que mereciam ir para Azkaban! – Falou Albus, sem conseguir se conter. Nunca tivera nada contra os trouxas, mas aqueles haviam machucado sua irmã e, por culpa deles, seu pai seria trancafiado na terrível prisão dos bruxos, sobre a qual o garoto já havia lido o suficiente para temê-la mais que qualquer outro lugar no planeta._

_- Al, aqueles trouxas tinham a sua idade. Você é inteligente e tenho certeza que não agiria dessa forma diante do que teme. Você deve sentir pena deles, não ódio, meu filho. Eu agi por impulso, mas vocês dois devem me prometer que nunca vão fazer o mesmo e, ainda por cima, jamais devem tomar a atitude daqueles trouxas como a de todos os trouxas. O preconceito deles nos prejudicou muito, mas o nosso também pode prejudicar outros ou nós mesmos._

Albus não conseguira cumprir o último desejo que o pai havia expressado para ele e o irmão. Fora responsável pela morte de muitos trouxas, mesmo que apenas através das idéias que sugeriu a Gellert quando eram apenas adolescentes recém-saídos da escola. O preço daquela amizade não fora apenas a vida de muitos trouxas, mas também a da menina que seu pai tanto sacrificara para proteger, Ariana.

O homem arriscou olhar nos olhos de Gellert pela primeira vez desde que o duelo havia terminado. Não tinham muito tempo sozinhos mais, os aurores provavelmente já estariam cientes do ocorrido e se encaminhavam para o lugar a fim de, finalmente, prender Gellert Grindelwald, que diziam ser o mais poderoso bruxo das trevas do último século.

- Você conhece meus sentimentos nesse momento, Gellert, - falou Albus com toda a calma que conseguiu fingir sentir. – Não temos muito tempo mais e, depois deste dia, espero nunca mais ter de encontrá-lo novamente. Meu último presente a você será a misericórdia.

- Vai me matar? – Perguntou Gellert sentindo seu corpo gelar, já não chorava mais. Ele jamais temera a morte, mas enquanto ela se aproximava rapidamente, ele sentiu que apenas enganara a si mesmo. Ele temia a morte, não mais nem menos que qualquer outro homem que pisara no mundo dos vivos. Ele sabia que Albus o amara muito, um amor sincero e avassalador que o fizera esquecer-se dos irmãos mais novos. O amor se transformara em ódio, aparentemente.

- Não, - disse Albus alguns minutos depois, para a surpresa de Gellert, - mas não vou permitir que vá para Azkaban, tampouco. Meu pai morreu em Azkaban injustamente e eu jamais suportei a idéia de enviar qualquer pessoa para aquele lugar, por mais que a pessoa em questão merecesse, - o homem lançou um olhar acusador para Gellert, que estava tão perplexo que nem notou. – Você vai para Nurmengard e espero que repense as suas atitudes lá. Conversarei sobre isso com o ministro e, logo, te tirarão de Azkaban.

Então, dois aurores aparataram no lugar, impedindo que Gellert respondesse sequer um "obrigado". Um deles apontou a varinha para o bruxo e o outro, o chefe do departamento dos aurores, foi até Albus e pediu que o acompanhasse até o hospital Saint Mungus, onde cuidariam dos ferimentos dele.

Albus apenas sorriu e disse que depois ele próprio cuidaria dos próprios ferimentos, tinha que conversar com o ministro antes que pudesse se preocupar com a própria saúde. O homem de cabelos avermelhados se sentou no mesmo balanço em que se sentara anos antes para escutar o último pedido do pai para observar Gellert sendo erguido à força pelo auror.

Mas antes que os dois aparatassem para o ministério, Gellert lançou um olhar para Albus que dizia muito mais que "obrigado", também era um "adeus". E Albus soube, através daquele olhar, que Gellert também sentira falta dos tempos em que foram amigos e a saudade da companhia um do outro os acompanharia até a morte, pois nunca mais se encontrariam.

Aparatou, então, para o ministério.


End file.
